1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electric connector plug and, in particular, to a fast electric connector plug that generates noise within the median value of the category 6 standard.
2. Related Art
In response to future network applications in the Ethernet, the U.S. Telecommunications industry Associations (TIA) released a CAT-6 standard (ANSI/TIA/EIA-568-B.2-1) in June 2000. The CAT-6 standard is expanded from 100 MHz of the CAT-5 standard to 200 MHz. Its capacity is also higher than that of CAT-5 by 25%. Therefore, the test frequency for CAT-6 cables may even reach 250 MHz. The biggest difference between CAT-6 and CAT-5 is the improvement in cross-talks and return losses. For new generation full duplex fast network applications, fewer return losses are very important. The cross-talk is a key factor for the best bandwidth. Although 100 Mbps is still the mainstream in current network setups, the CAT-6 standard will be more suitable for future needs.
The above-mentioned standard does not only apply to fast communication cables. To maintain the same fast transmission speed in fast communication network systems, related peripheral devices of fast communication cables, particularly electric connectors (such as RJ-45 plugs and jacks), have to have corresponding designs. The connector commonly used in fast communication networks is the RJ-45 connector (including plugs and jacks). The normal RJ-45 connector is 8P8C, where 8P means 8 positions and 8C means 8 gold-plated contacts. In practice, only two pairs are really used and the other two pairs are saved for telephone lines or fax machines. The pins in EIA/TIA-568B, from 1 to 8, are covered by the following colors: white-orange, orange, white-green, blue, white-blue, green, white-brown, and brown, respectively.
In pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/216,215 a fast electric connector plug with the category 6 (CAT-6) standard is disclosed. Through an insertion element installed inside an electric connector plug, the invention configures four twisted pairs of a CAT-6 cable in four directions from the same central point. At the same time, the position of each twisted pair is kept non-twisted and parallel before it reaches the contacts of the plug. The wire positions can be kept close to one another, producing compensation effects to achieve more reliable fast data transmissions. After production and testing, this can satisfy the category 6 standard. However, the noise produced is near the critical values of the standard ranges. It is hard to control its quality due to the inaccuracy of manufacturing.